


If we ever meet again

by Ellimomo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daenerys is a criminal, F/M, Jon is a cop, One Shot, Smut, cop and robber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellimomo/pseuds/Ellimomo
Summary: Jon Snow is a no nonsense cop that has been assigned the biggest case of his career.Daenerys Targaryen.Dubbed as the “Dragon Queen” Daenerys is the world’s most elusive jewel thief and Jon snow is tasked to take her down. As tension rises and the line between love and hate become blurred Jon and Daenerys just can’t stay away from each other. Can Jon separate duty and love? Can Daenerys trust herself enough with Jon? Or will their lives cause their love to crash and burn?.Sex, violence, and jewel heists the game of cops and robbers just got a whole lot sexier.





	If we ever meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this a one shot I did for my modern au "If we ever met again" I wrote this months ago on my tumblr when some asked if I could make it into a fic. So here you go.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Damnit Snow! You’ve been on this case for months now and you still have no progress?!” Captain Mormont slammed his hand on the desk making it rattle. His face red with anger as he stared down the young detective.

Jon Snow kept his composure while Captain Mormont reprimanded him. He knew why he was making no progress but if he told anyone why he would surely lose his job and definitely be arrested for it.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself Detective Snow?” Captain Mormont voice broke his train of thought.

“No sir, I’ve been following a lead but so far nothing has popped up” He said to  him.

Grunting he dismissed Jon “Go on I’m down with ya” Captain Mormont went back to work on his paperwork.

Walking out of his office Jon couldn’t help but feel frustrated with his boss, his job, the case but most of all himself. Leaving the station Jon walked to his car and got in. Mind racing as he drove all his thoughts kept going back to her the start to the end of everything.

Daenerys Targaryen.

He knew she was dangerous. Those who heard of her knew that she was someone not to mess with. Jon did his research he knew that bringing her in would be difficult he knew what kind of criminal she was. They called her the “The Dragon Queen” She was tough, brutal even but not completely heartless. He heard of her charity work. Dropping off bags of money to different orphanages around the city but she was westeros number one jewel thief and she had to be brought in. Jon was a man of honor learning everything from his father. Not matter how he felt about the case she was still breaking the law not matter how good her intentions were. But meeting her was a different story meeting her changed everything.

Driving through the dark streets Jon’s mind wander off to the first time he saw her.

 

_The lead he gotten told him that she would be at the docks by noon. Jon waited in nearby shipping crates. The weather was hot and being in the crate didn’t help with the heat. He waited for three hours he was starting to get inpatient. As he was about to give up he heard a car engine. Looking through the crate door Jon could see a group of men come out a black SUV. One man Jon instantly recognized._

_Petyr Baelish._

_He was number one on the WPDs watch list he was known for loving the finest things even if it was illegal but every time they got close he would somehow come out innocent. It frustrated the WPD to no end._

_But what caught Jon’s attention was the shiny red-orange Camaro that pulled up soon after._

_Watching closely Jon saw a woman step out the impressive car. She was wearing a gold-metallic dress that clung to her body perfectly. Even from a distance he could tell she was the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. Silver blonde hair cascading down her smooth back. Plump looking lips painted a dark red. Two other men stepped out from the car one was tall with dark hair combed back with a beard. The other one was older but well built. They stood on either side of Daenerys both their faces somber and unyielding. They walked up to the men._

_Moving in quietly Jon tried to get in better ear shot. The group seemed to be discussing business by the serious looks on their faces. Trying to get closer Jon could faintly hear what they’re were saying._

_“So Ms Targaryen how can I help you this fine afternoon?” Jon glared at the smug smirk on Baelish’s face as he spoke to Daenerys._

_“Enough with your pleasantries Baelish what is this I hear about you poaching girls over at Meereen’s foster care center?” There was venom in her voice. Jon could see the anger in her blue eyes._

_“My Ms Targaryen those are some serious accusations I’m offended but even if I were ‘poaching’ as you say those girls are of age” He said calmly. Daenerys just glared at him the anger just seeping off her in waves. Jon was almost afraid she would combust._

_“I don’t care if they’re ‘of age’ the Meereen district is under my protection and I don’t want your sleaze anywhere near those innocent girls” She spat._

_Jon couldn’t believe what she was saying. He was expecting a deal or some sort of contraband but not this. He couldn’t help but be impressed by her vigor._

_“Well Daenerys this is business and I am a businessman so if you want me to stop me from picking up any ‘lost things’ then there’s a deal that needs to be made” He grinned at her but it didn’t reach his eyes._

_“Yes I know what kind of ‘business’ you handle” Looking at Baelish with hate in her eyes she gave a brief nod to the older gentleman next to her. He turned around and walked back to the shiny Camaro and pulled out what seemed to be a long rug wrapped in paper. Daenerys grabbed it from his arms and presented it to Baelish._

_“This is an original Dorne oriental rug made of the purest silk in the world it has been said to be once owned by Queen Nymeria herself”._

_Baelish nearly had a conniption when he saw Daenerys and the older man unwrap the beautifully sewn rug._

_“Huh-hhow?” Baelish was at a loss for words._

_This time she was the one smirking “Baelish you know I don’t give away anything” She said sweetly “It can be yours free of charge but only if you swear to me that you and your thugs will stay away from all the homes under my care” Her tone turned serious as she stared him down._

_“Now Daenerys that’s a lot of homes under your name I need some room for my business” He pleaded._

_“No, this is my offer take it or leave it. I have plenty of other willing buyers that would love to have this in their homes”_

_Baelish glared at her as he took a step in her direction but he didn’t have chance to get too close as her guards instantly blocked his way._

_Putting his hands up in surrender Baelish stepped back “You drive a hard bargain Ms Targaryen but I agree to your terms” Daenerys just gave him grin._

_“I’m glad you see it that way”_

 

Jon snapped out of his memory as he stopped at a red light. He checked his phone and he saw he had a message from her. It must have meant she was already waiting for him at the Castle Black hotel. Once the light turned green Jon zoomed towards Daenerys Targaryen.

Jon Snow knew what he was doing was wrong as he walked down hallway to their hotel room where he knew Daenerys was waiting for him. They met there every Saturday night at 10 sharp neither of them ever late. He was a cop one of Winterfell's top detectives something that filled him with pride but what would his chief think of him if he knew that he was sleeping with the most wanted criminal in the country?. Jon didn’t mean for it to go this far but when Daenerys looked at him the way she did he knew he was fucked.

He had been assigned her case for almost a year and he was still making “no progress” in handcuffing her and bringing her in. Little did they know that he had already handcuffed her many times during their many nights together. Daenerys was nearly insatiable when they were together. She was a demanding lover and Jon was more than happy to comply to her needs because he knew that he could never get enough of her as well. As he neared the end of the hallway he grabbed the room key from his pocket and slipped it in the slot. Turning the knob Jon walked in the low lit room.

 

“Daenerys?” He looked around the room but he didn’t see her. Walking towards the bed he let his bag fall when he felt two hands wrap around his waist.

“I almost thought you weren’t going to make it” He voice was soft as she pressed her body against his back. Chuckling he turned around to see she was only in her silk robe. Her breasts perfectly perk and her nipples peeking through the thin material. Jon at that moment wanted to bury his face in them.

“Now when have I ever missed one if our special dates?” He teased as he sat on the edge of the bed and began to unravel her robe revealing her soft skin.

“You didn’t respond when I texted you” She added with a slight pout him which caused him to chuckle once more pulling her close to him “Babe I was driving” He told her as he started to kiss her stomach his bread gently scratching he smooth skin making her moan in anticipation as he slowly made his was down.

“Well it wouldn’t be the first time you broke the law” She slipped out not realizing what she said. Stopping his movements he looked up at her.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He asked.

Daenerys shook her head “Nothing, I didn’t mean anything by it" She tried to explain but just Jon shifted away from her and got up.

“You obviously did because you said it" He glared at her. Huffing she put her hands on her hips.

“You’re acting childish Jon it was a pointless comment all I meant was that you’ve broken the law before” She stated.

“So I robbed millions of dollars and make deals with dirty criminals?” He sneered as he looked at her. There was a look of hurt on her face as if he had slapped her. He instantly regretted his words.

“Daenerys I’m sor…” He began to apologize but she stopped him.

“You’re fucking the most wanted criminal in Westeros Jon you’re not exactly innocent either” She spat out as she tied her robe. Turning away from him she went to the closet and pulled a out some clothes.

“What are you doing?” He asked watching her.

“I getting dressed what else does it look like?” She pulled on a pair of underwear she was about to on some jeans when Jon grabbed her hands stopping her.

“Let me go” She told him not meeting his eyes but Jon could tell she was hurt.

“Daenerys” He spoke gently as he looked down into her eyes. There were unshed tears in her blue crevices “I’m sorry for what I said" he then began to kiss her face starting with her cheek then her eyes and nose. His lips finally made it to hers but there was no pressure from her as he kissed her.

“Daenerys forgive me” but she said nothing she was being stubborn. So instead he started to suck on her neck the way he knew she liked. A moan escaping her lips as he continued to suck on her sweet spot.

“Let me make it up to you” He whispered against her skin. After a moment nodding a yes to him Jon had grabbed her waist a lead her to the bed. He undid her robe letting it fall on the floor. Gently pushing her down on the plush bed he started to kiss her neck then to her breasts where he proceeded to suck on them. Daenerys was already panting as Jon pulled on her nipple with his teeth making her cry out when he licked over the bite.

“Jon”

She had finally said his name as made his way down to her navel. His teeth gently grazing over her taut stomach. Daenerys let out a whimper at his slow movement.

“I thought you were going to make it up to me?” She breathed out

“Patience”. He said, teasing her.

Sliding her jeans and underwear down her milky legs Jon’s eyes soon met her lustful ones as he spread her legs apart. She was pink and wet as he slipped in a two fingers. He heard her soft gasp at Jon’s fingers moved along her slick walls. Pulling his fingers out much to Daenerys disappointment he quickly put his mouth on her. His tongue darted inside taking in her taste as he sucked on her clit. Her fingers found his hair pulling at the strands as Jon lapped at her soaking walls. Her hips started rock into his face desperate for more friction but Jon continued with his torture. His tongue never stopped drinking in her delicious nectar.

“Yes, Jon! Oh God yes!”.

Her hips jerked up again making Jon place a hand on her hips to keep her down. His face stayed buried between her legs until he could feel her body start to flutter watching as he made her come. She choked out a moan releasing his hair in the process. Sliding back up to face her Daenerys eyes were closed as she panted trying to come back down from her orgasm. Kissing her lips once more his bread wet from her juices but she didn’t care as she met his lip with eagerness. He adjusted himself where his pelvis was between her legs and pushed himself in her sensitive wet folds. Daenerys let out a groan as he began to rock his hips. Her hand found his hair again and pulled once more while the other slide down his back her nails racking up and down his back.

He thrusted into her again and again causing her walls to tighten around him. Jon growled in pleasure at the feel of her. He never wanted to stop he wanted to indulge in Daenerys forever. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as he pushed in deeper making both their bodies quiver in satisfaction.. His fingers found her button once more and squeezed. He wanted to see her come again he wanted to see the way her mouth formed into an O shape he wanted to feel her body vibrate in ecstasy.

“Oh Fuck yes!, more Jon!” She cried out as he played with her button and rocked into her.

“Daenerys, Daenerys, Daenerys” He began to chant her name like a prayer as he licked up her neck until he was face to face with her. Her face had a shiny glow to it from her sweat but Jon needed to see her eyes at that moment.

“Open your eyes my love” He told her as he slowed down his movements. Daenerys had opened her eyes blue meeting brown. Her lips were parted as Jon stared down at her Daenerys eyes searching his. He then realized her had called her ‘my love’ something he had never done before.

_He loved her._

And the way Daenerys looked up back at him Jon knew she loved him. His thumb caressed her cheek and Jon knew he was too far gone. He felt like he was riding a runaway train and he never wanted to get off. Shuddering out a breath Jon crashed his lips back down Jon hungrily kissed her like his life depended on it. Pumping into her harder and faster Jon soon felt her start clenching around him. Daenerys legs tightened around him as he thrusted into her neither of them breaking eye contact as they moved as one. Soon Daenerys orgasmed with Jon following close behind. Both their bodies pulsating as they slowly came down from their highs. Jon had stayed on top of her still connected. Jon laid his head in the crook of Daenerys neck as she stroked her hand down his back again. Daenerys began to hum making Jon feel at peace in her arms.

After a moment he finally spoke “Am I forgiven?” Looking up at her beautiful face her silver blonde hair sticking to her forehead as her lips formed into a smile.

“Yes I think you're quite forgiven my love”.


End file.
